BMIS: Starcraft Interviews Expansion
by Book-Master
Summary: The newly weded couple Hyperion and Norad II come on... and Bush! RR!
1. Debate One

I have permission to write an expansion of Starcraft Interviews, so don't even think of criticizing me for that...

This takes place on the MY SHOW now! Ha ha!

Debate One: Two Marines, Two Zealots, and Four Zerglings 

Book-Master: Ok now let's start off today with some questions

Book-Master: All right how does it feel to be a Marine

Marine1: Well it's like really cool because we get to shoot the Hell out of the Zerg and sometimes the Protoss

Zealot1: I RESENT THAT!

Marine2: Oh yeah

All zerglings: RAAAAHHH RAHHAHH RAHHAHH Translated(Take that back you pig)

Marine1: SWALLOW THIS YOU BASTARDS!

Gun: RAT A TAT A TAT A TAT A TAT A TAT A TAT

Zerglings: RAAAH RAHHH RAAAAH RAAAAAH RAHHHHR RAAAHHH Translated(Lets go kill that translator)

Translator: GO KILL THE TRANSLATOR?

Zerglings: RAAAH RAAAH RAHHHH RAAAAHH RAHAHHH RAAAAH

Translator: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marine2: TAKE THIS YOU PROTOSS ASSHOLE!

Zealot2: YOU TAKE THIS

Marine 2 dies

Zealot 1 dies

Zerglings 1 and 3 die

Audience: GO Book-Master!

Book-Master: Now just hold on here a minute

Guests look at Book-Master

Book-Master: You shouldn't kill each other just because I brought you on the

show

Marine 1: You know he's right

Zealot 2: He's the reason why were fighting

Zerglings 2 and 4: RAAAAAAH RAAAAAAH RAAAAAAH / Possible Translation: Lets get him

Book-Master: Uh oh

All: COME HERE Book-Master/ GROWL

Book-Master: Ummmmmmmmm BYE!

Audience: GO GO GO GO!

Book-Master: Well see Pant Pant you next time here to interview more units from Starcraft

Book-Master: OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH! THATS MY FOOT YOU MORON!

End of Debate 1 

Ok I hoped you liked it MORE TO COME! Please R/R! 


	2. Debate Two

Ok I hope you've liked it so far. Please keep up the email.  
And PLEASE R/R!

Debate Two: four Firebats, Two Dragoons, and three Hydralisks 

Book-Master: Welcome back to the show Rubs foot If you were with us last time you saw that things are dicey in the Starcraft World And here we are in debate two of Starcraft Interviews Expansion

So how's your life in the world of the Protoss?

Dragoon 1: Very good we live in a world that's much more accommodating then the Zergs holes, and much more advanced the Terrans merger housing developments.

Firebat 2 : WHY YOU!

Hydralisks 1 2 3: RAAAAAHHHH RAAAAAHHH Translation: You No good Frickin Bastard

Book-Master: OH BOY here we go again!

Hydralisks 1 2 3: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Translation: I think I better Run right now instead of giving you the translation

Book-Master: RUN JOHNNY!

Firebats open flame spout and begin flaming the Hydralisks

Firebat 1; HA HA HA HA HA!

Dragoon 2: DIE YOU MOTHER FING SON OF A BITCH!

Firebat 2: GO TO HELL PROTOSS PIMP!

Dragoon 1: Well that was uncalled for

Hydralisk 2: RRRAAAAHHHH RAAAAHHHH

Hydralisk 2 kills Dragoon 1

Firebat 2: DIE YOU BLOOD SUCKING EGG MUNCHING STINKING SON OF A BITCH ZERG BUGS!

Firebat 2 kills Hydralisk 2

Dragoon 2: YOU KILLED MY FRIEND YOU JACK ASS MORON!  
I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE IN HELL!

Dragoon 2 kills Firebat 1 and Hydralisk 3

Hydralisk 1, Dragoon 2, and Firebat 2 stop at the sound of a female voice

Fredrick's Mother: FREDRICK! YOU COME HERE AND EAT YOUR VEGTIBLES NOW!

Firebat 2: OH but mom I was having fun

Fredrick's Mother: Fredrick I won't say it again

Firebat 2: Oh, all right. Sorry guys I got to go

Dragoon 2 and Hydralisk 1: I got a better idea/ RRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHh

Dragoon 2 and Hydralisk 1: Possible translation: GET THE BITCH!

Fredrick's Mother: OOOOOOHHHHHH HELP! FREDRICK!

Firebat 2 starts flaming again

Firebat 2: I"LL SAVE YOU MOM!

All run out and around the room

Book-Master: Oh boy well see you next time right here on... AAAGHHHHHH

MY HAIR! ITS BURNING! HELP, 911! HELP POLICE MURDER!

SOMEONE EXTINGUISH ME!

Well hope you like it MORE TO COME

PLEASE R/R! 


	3. Debate Three

All right hope your enjoying it keep reading.  
PLEASE R/R!

Debate Three: Two Ghosts and One Medic, Two Reavers and a scout driver , Two Ultralisks 

Book-Master: Hello and welcome back to the show Pats hair Rubs foot  
If you were with us last week you could see that tensions are very high in the Starcraft world. Now here we are at the next debate

Book-Master: So how does it feel to be a zerg?

Ultralisks 1 2: Growl RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH RRRRAAAAAHHHH Translation: It's a hell of a lot better then being one of those Fers from Aiur

Reaver 1 2: bbbbeeeeeepppp beeeeeeeppppp Electric noises  
Translation: WHY YOU MOTHER FING SON A BITCH!

Scout Driver: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Book-Master: Uh moving on

So how does it feel to be a Ghost?

Ghost 2: It's ok but you rarely get to have sex because your always around men, this of course does not apply to Soddemist types...

Book-Master: hmmmmm…

Ghost 1: Speaking of sex… Hey, medic!

Medic: WHAT?

Ghost 1: Want to have sex with a real man later?

Medic: What the hell? Sure!

Ghost 2: HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! SHE'S ALLREADY GOT A DATE WITH ME!

Ghost 1: Go to hell!

Ghost 2: Why you little fer!

Ghost 1: SHUT UP YOU!

Ghost 2: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Ghost 1: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

Ghost 2: Forget that…

Scout pilot: Hey, you guys, don't fight each other!

Ghost 2: He's right…

Ghost: Yeah, let's kill them instead!

Book-Master: OH, BOY!

Book-Master hides under his chair

Ultralisks 1&2: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Translator: Uhhhh, BYE!

Ultralisks chase Translator

Translator: WHY IS EVERYBODY ALWASYS TRYING TO KILL ME?

Ghost 2: DIE YOU ZERG FERS!

Reaver 1 2: BBBBBBEEEEEPPPPPP WWWWWWHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRR

No translation available at this time

Ghost 1: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! GOING STEALTH!

Stealth generator: ERROR! ERROR!

Ghost 1: UH OH!

Ultralisk 1 kills Ghost one

Medic: Well looks like we won't be having the date after all

Ghost 2: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Ghost 2 kills Scout pilot and Ultralisk 1

Ultralisk 2 kills Reaver 2

Taliban leader walks in

Taliban leader: We are here to talk to president!

Book-Master: GET THE F OUT OF HERE IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE KILLED!

All look at Taliban leader

All: HOW ABOUT WE KILL YOU?

Taliban leader: WE DO NOT FEAR YOUR WEAPONS WE HAVE ANTI-AIRCRAFT and ANTI-TANK and ANTI-PERSONEL WEAPONRY!

Book-Master: OH, brother…

Audience: GO! GO! GO! GO!

Goliath bursts through wall

GOLIATH ONLINE!

Goliath: Prepare to die Bin Laden lovers!

Taliban leader: LEAVE US ALONE! WE NO NOTHING OF THIS BIN LADEN!

Goliath: Who gives a Flipping F if you do or not? Bye-bye!

Goliath blows taliban away

Book-Master: WE'll SEE YOU NEXT TIME HERE ON THE SHOW!

Book-Master: OOOOOWWWWWWW IF WERE STILL ALIVE!

Book-Master: THATS MY PANTS YOU BITCH OF A MEDIC!

Medic: I GOT HIS PANTS, I GOT HIS PANTS!

Audience: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Hope you like it keep reading R/R!

More to come! 


	4. Debate Four

Ok hope your enjoying it so far. JUST A FEW MORE INTERVIEWS AND ITS DONE!  
Please R/R!

Debate Four: Three Mutalisks and a Queen , Three High Templar and an Archon, Three Wraith drivers and two Tank pilots

Book-Master: Rubs foot Pats head Grabs towel  
hello and welcome back to the show. I'm Jerry Springer and I hope your enjoying it so far.

Things are more tense then ever in the Starcraft world and if you were with us last time you'll know that even I am a victim of this rampage

Ambulances carrying off dead bodies in background

Book-Master: OK, lets start off. So how does it feel to be a High templar?

High Templar2: Well we quiet enjoy it don't we guys

High Templar1: Oh yes, We just lloooovvveeee not being able to have sex anymore

Book-Master: I see and whys that

High Templar3: Unfortunately when you become a High Templar they make you a eunuch

Book-Master: On the other hand, I didn't need that info…

Tank Pilot1: SEE GUYS, I KNEW THEY DIDNT HAVE ANY BALLS!

High Templar2: YOU SHUT UP YOU MORON. AT LEAST WE CAN ATTRACT WOMEN!

Mutalisks just stare at them without interest

All: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT SLIMY?

Mutalisks 1 2 3: RAAAAAHHHHH RAHHHHHHHHHH ARGHHHHH ARGHHHH RAAHHHHH!

Translator: You'll swallow your words you bastard pig eating ball less freaks!

Tank pilot1: WHY YOU LITTLE PRICKS!

Book-Master: OH, shit!

Book-Master hides under chair

Audience: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Mutalisks 2: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Translator: THAT'S IT I DRAW THE LINE HERE, I AM GOING ON VACATION!

Tank pilots jump in tanks

Tank pilots 1 2: GO TO HELL BASTARDS!

Mutalisks 2: RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mutalisks 2 dies

Queen infests tank pilot 2

tank pilot2: I will obey your command

Queen: RRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH Growls

Tank pilot 2 kills Wraith driver 2 and 3

Tank pilot 1 kills Tank pilot 2 and High Templar3

High Templar: Book-Master HOW CAN WE STOP THIS?

Book-Master: I DONT KNOW!

Knocking on door

All stop

Knocking again

High Templar 1 goes and opens door

Jehovah Witness: Have you given any thought to the kingdom of heaven?

High Templar1: WHAT?

Jehovah Witness: The end is near, YOU MUST REPENT!

Book-Master: Oh God! I have nut less Templar killing zerg in here and I have a nutcase Jehovah witness outside!

High Templar1: OH SHUT UP YOU!

Jehovah Witness YOU MUST REPENT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

High Templar 1 kills Jehovah Witness

Battle continues

Book-Master: WELL BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! HOPEFULLY!  
FOR ULTIMATE DEBATE, WHERE I HERE THERE'S A SURPRISE!

Audience: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Book-Master: OOOOWWWWWWW! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO THROW THAT SLUSHY AT ME YOU AHOLE!

Tune in next time for Ultimate Debate 

Well, I hope you liked it. Keep reading.

PELASE R/R! 


	5. Speacil Edition: ULTIMATE DEBATE!

Ok, so here's the last one (Hopefully) and I hope you enjoy it Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SHIT ABOUT STARCRAFT AND yadah, yadah, yadah, blah, blah, blah etc... Note: All this was originally Hyper Guyvers idea and I thank him for allowing me to use it

Debate Five: Ultimate debate

Debaters: All survivors of previous debates, two Overlords, A dropship Pilot and an Arbiter pilot 

Book-Master: Ok, so from what happened last time Shifts foot in cast  
we can see that there's no stability Puts water bottle against head  
In the Starcraft world and Straitens towel...Oh forget it lets just get on with this so I can go home.

Book-Master: So what do you guys think has come out of all of this and what are you plans for the future

Overlord: RRAAAAHHHH RAHHHHH Growls

Translation: N/A

Book-Master: Oh that's right Johnny went on vacation, well any plans?

Overlord 2: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH

All zerg: RRRRAAAAAAHHH Growls RRRRAAAAHHHH

Translator: HEY, Book-Master! I'M, back from Italy! Hey, you know something?

Book-Master: What?

Translator: I know it sounds weird, but... I think I saw Fenix in Rome, walking into some woman's house… Weird, huh?

Book-Master: Low voice Not really…

Translator: Huh?

Book-Master: I said... Could you please give us the translation from the previous Zerg statement?

Translator: OH, sure!

Translator jumps into booth

Translator: Umm, let's see. Ah, here we are. We plan to kill the translator then kill all others then we...

Translator: KILL THE TRANSLATOR?

Ultralisk starts moving towards him

Translator: THAT DOES IT, I WON"T BE A PART OF THIS ANYMORE!

Translator leaves with Ultralisk on his tail

Book-Master: SEND HELP!

Dragoon: IT'S TIME TO DIE, ZERG BASTARDS!

Dragoon opens fire

Book-Master ducks under a table

Book-Master: This is breaking out into all out war!

Zealot: WAR YOU SAY?

High Templar: CALL THE CONCLAVE, WE ARE AT WAR!

Zealot runs out to pay phone

Zealot picks up pay phone

Operator: Please insert 10 cents.

Zealot puts in a dime

Operator: Thank you.

Zealot dials operator

Operator: Please insert 25 cents.

Zealot puts in a quarter

Operator: Where would you like to place a call?

Zealot: Aiur, the Conclave house.

Operator: You will be charged One hundred dollars for the first minute and ninety-eight dollars for each additional minute, are these terms acceptable?

Zealot: Yes

Operator: Your call is connected

Conclave: Yes, Hello

Zealot: THIS IS AVER 6 CALLING CONCLAVE, DECLARATION OF WAR ON EARTH SEND ALL AVAILIBLE REINFORCMENTS!

Conclave: Acknowledge

Zealot hangs up and runs back in to see everyone holding still

Zealot: I'm back!

Immediately everyone starts attacking

Firebat: DIE!

Suddenly and all at once the roof popped off and there appeared five Wraiths engaging Mutalisks in the sky

Book-Master: HAND ME MY CELL PHONE!

Book-Master dials a number

Book-Master: YEAH...IT'S ME...UH HUH...YEAH THE BIGGEST BATTLE OF ALL TIME.  
YEAH GET SOMEONE DOWN HERE...YEAH...OK...GOODBYE!

Eight Battlecrusiers appear

Hydralisk: RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Zergling: RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!

Zergling runs to Jerry and grabs his cell phone, then dials number

Zergling: RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH Growls

Translation possibility provided by Blizzard: Yeah, can I speak to Kerrigan.  
WHAT?...When? Well where...RAYNOR!...NOW.  
WELL FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS! WE'RE UNDER FULL WAR DOWN HERE.  
FINE...good bye!

A swarm of Mutalisks appear in the sky and swoop down on the interview station

NATO space monitoring...

Captain: Sir, you might want to take a look at this!

General: What is it son?

Captain: Were getting huge atmospheric entries. Every size from a Station wagon, to an Aircraft carrier, and even sizes bigger…

General: …Scramble all jets! Call the President!  
Alert NORAD Command, and get me the UN General Forces office!

General: Hey, what's that? Looks like a man being chased by a weird elephant…

Captain: That's what it looks like sir.

General: All right, you know what to do Captain. You're in charge!

Captain: ALL RIGHT MEN, ITS WWIII! …EXCEPT WERE ALL FIGHTING TOGETHER!

At the UN...

President: Were going full mobilization!

UN guy: Fine, do whatever! Just get them off the planet!

President: Will do!

NORAD Command: ITS COMFIRMED, FULL MOBILAZATION!

Back at the studio…

TV Reporter: And here we are live at the largest conflict ever in the history of any planet.

Ultralisk appears running franticly, with Translator coming behind him with a Railgun and the US Marine Corps

Suddenly UN helicopter transports land and pop out men

At the same time, dropships and Protoss Transports arrive

Protoss commander: We wish to ally with the earth

NORAD General: Fine with me

Terran Commander: Umm, us to!

NORAD General: That's fine…

Book-Master: HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?

Protoss Commander: OK, LET'S GO!

Suddenly and all at once, for no reason really, everyone stopped as a side door burst open and in came Tassadar running as fast as he could.  
And right behind him was Artanis with a note book and pencil

Artanis; PLEASE, JUST ONE AUTOGRAPH!

Tassadar: NOOOOOO! GO AWAY!

And they both disappeared through the other side door

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment then suddenly the fighting resumed

Then a large explosion rocked the earth and in threw a hole in the wall came Red Alert 2 Terrorists

Terrorist 2: WE HAVE COME TO AVENGE TALIBAN!

Terrorists Detonate themselves

Book-Master: How can these people do this kind of stuff? Hey wait a minute.  
WHAT THE HELL ARE C&C PEOPLE DOING IN MY STORY? I mean… THIS IS MY STORY!

Audience runs out of the building

Suddenly a jet plane flies over head and is then shot down

Fenix appears in a parachute and lands in the middle of everyone

Translator: Umm, Book-Master... Is that who I think it is?

Book-Master: Yep…

Suddenly the door flew open again and in came Tassadar (Again) followed by Artanis

Artanis: PLLLLEEEEAAASSEEEEE, JUST SIGN MY GRADUATION BOOK!

Tassadar: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!

Tassadar and Artanis disappear threw the other door

Then in through another side door comes Raynor. He slams the door behind him and locks it.

Raynor: She's coming! SHE'S COMING!

Kerrigan bursts threw the door and Raynor runs

Kerrigan: JIMMY COME BACK I NEED IT!

Raynor: HELP ME SOMEONE!

Fenix: HAY RAYNOR YOU LUCKY BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM HER FOR!

Raynor: HELP ME!

Fenix: HAY IF YOU DONT WANT HER ILL TAKE HER!

Book-Master: Oh brother

Fenix: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, Kerrigan… (drooooooooooooooool)

Book-Master: Angels and Ministers of grace defended us…

Spock: Hamlet Act 3, Scene 1.

Book-Master: HUH?

Captain Kirk walks in through another door

Captain Kirk: SPOCK, THIS IS THE WRONG BUILDING!

Spock: AH, then I shall come with you…

Spock and captain Kirk leave

Book-Master: ooooookkkkkk

Raynor runs out the door with Kerrigan behind him

Raynor: HELP ME!

Kerrigan: WAIT FOR ME JIMMY!

Fenix runs after them

Fenix: KERRIGEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LOSER?

Book-Master: Now, I've seen everything…

Fighting resumes

TV Reporter: Well as you can see AHHHH...

TV reporter dies

Fighting continues

Book-Master: You know something I just realized?  
This is re I SHOULD BE ASKING QUESTIONS TO ADULTERERS AND MURDERERS! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

Raynor bursts in followed by Kerrigan, followed by Fenix,  
then threw another door burst in Tassadar and Artanis

Raynor: HELP!

Kerrigan: COME ON JIMMY, GIVE IT UP!

Fenix: COME ON MY WORLD TOUR WITH ME KERRIGEN!

Tassadar: FENIX, WAIT UP FOR ME!

Tassadar and Fenix run in the same direction

Artanis: HEY WAIT YOU GUYS! TASSADAR PLEASE LET ME WORSHIP YOU!  
FENIX PLEASE SIGN MY UNDERWEAR!

Book-Master: WHAT THE HELL?

Fighting intensifies

The Whitehouse...

Aid: Mr. President, we have reports of some kind of time portal opening up in New Mexico.

President: What?

New Mexico...

Rifle Infantry: Ah, we made it!

Titan: All units form on this side! Mobile units with me!

The Kodiak appears

McNeil: All right men, let's go kick some bu..., Lieutenant what years is this?

Lieutenant: Umm, 2002, sir.

McNeil: Ah, shit! What are we doing here?

Private: Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Nod forces have appeared at, what looks like the area around a TV recording studio…

McNeil: Well, looks like we can kick some but after all… Set an intercept course for them!

Lieutenant: There heading for the station, sir!

McNeil: Follow them!

Outside the area of the battle...

Slavick: Would someone please tell me why we're in the year 2002?

Lieutenant: Umm… I'll have it here in a minute sir…

Slavick: To slow

Slavick shoots the Lieutenant

Back at the studio...

TV Reporter 2: This is madness here at what's left of the studio, where the Book-Master show was being shot at the time of this major disruption.

Total, there is some 3 Billion men, women, ET, and robotic life forms, fighting here, including the following: the GDI, The brotherhood of Nod, the Terran Dominion,  
the Protoss Conclave, the Zerg Swarm, the UN, the US NORAD command, the Allies from the Epic Command & Conquer, The Soviet Union also form C&C, the Taliban, and Book-Master body guards. There have also been sightings of the following:  
The crew form Star Trek, Fenix (Presumed dead), Tassadar (Also presumed dead,  
Kerrigan, Jim Raynor, Artanis, and...who the hell are you?

Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear, I come in peace!

TV Reporter 2: If you want peace you better go somewhere else…

Buzz Lightyear: Is that a threat?

TV Reporter 2: NO! NO! It wasn't a...

Buzz Lightyear: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!

Buzz Lightyear kills TV Reporter 2

Suddenly Woody walked in

Woody: BUZZ! I WAS WRONG, POTAO HEAD TOOK A WRONG TURN! THIS IS THE WRONG STUDIO!

Buzz Lightyear: Oh, ok let's go!

Woody and Buzz leave

Book-Master: THIS IS MADNESS!

Suddenly again a door burst opened and in came the line of heroes

Book-Master: ALL RIGHT, STOP!

Suddenly, everyone and everything stopped

Raynor: What Pant is it Pant?

Book-Master: Ok, here it is: THIS IS MY STORY!

Kerrigan: SO?

Book-Master: YOU'RE IN THE WRONG DAMN STUDIO!

Artanis: Huh?

Book-Master: HYPER GUYVER's STUDIO IS THAT WAY! Points South

Tassadar: Oh…

Raynor: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going back to Hyper Guyvers place.

Kerrigan: Not without me Jimmy… evil grin

Raynor: OH, SHIT!

Raynor began running again, followed by Kerrigan followed by Fenix followed by Tassadar, followed by Artanis.

Raynor: MEN, HELP ME!

Suddenly all the Terran looked towards him

Marine: WE GOT TO SAVE HIM!

Commodore: ALL CREWS REPORTING! SAVE RAYNOR!

Kerrigan: MY MINIONS, ASSIST ME!

Zergling: RAAAAAHHHH! (Let's go!)

Tassadar: MEN, PICK ME UP!

Zealot: LET'S GO!

UN General: WHAT THE….?

Allied General: Umm…

NORAD General: That's exactly what I was thinking…

McNeil: OH HELL! LET'S GET AFTER THEM!

NORAD GENERAL: OK, FORWARD!

Slavick: WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY, FOLLOW THE GDI!

Taliban leader: KILL THEM ALL! FOLLOW!

Soviet General: WE ARE NOW ALLYED WITH NOD! FOLLOW!

Book-Master: OH GOD, THERE GOING RIGHT OVER MY STUDIO

Raynor: Sorry Book-Master. I NEED TO FIND HYPER GUYVER!

So Raynor ran, followed by Kerrigan, followed by Fenix, followed by Tassadar,  
followed by Artanis, followed by the Terran army, followed by the Zerg Swarm, followed by the Protoss forces, followed then by NORAD, the UN and GDI,  
followed by, the Taliban, followed by the Soviet Union and Nod (Did everyone get that?)

Raynor: HELP!

Kerrigan: COME BACK JIMMY!

Fenix: COME AWAY FROM THAT LOSER!

Tassadar: FENIX HELP!

Artanis: JUST ONE, PLEASE JUST ONE!

Terran Admiral: WE'LL SAVE YOU JIM!

Zerg High-Overlord: Growls (WERE COMING!)

Protoss Executer: HELP IS ON THE WAY TASSADAR!

UN General: FORWARD FOR PEACE!

NORAD General: FOR THE US!

Allied General: FOR THE WHOLE OF EUROPE!

Soviet General: FOR THE GREAT SOVIET UNION!

Taliban leader: FOR ALLAH!

Yuri walks in threw the opening

Yuri: VAT DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

Yuri almost get's run over by the horde

Book-Master: OK, NOW HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?

Yuri: YOU STUPID IDIOTS, I WILL NOW MAKE YOU MINE!

Ten minutes later, Yuri, with headache

Yuri: AHHHHHHHHH! THESE STUPID FOOLS, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE MINDS!

Book-Master: HOW LONG I THIS GOING TO GO ON?

And so the line of troops and heroes headed in the direction that Raynor was running.  
and ran over Yuri in the process, killing him instantly

Raynor: Book-Master HELP ME!

Raynor runs past my chair

Book-Master: Hey wait a second

Kerrigan runs by

Book-Master: If Raynor's running that way

Fenix runs by

Book-Master: And everyone is following Raynor

Tassadar runs by

Book-Master: THEN THAT MEANS...!

Artanis runs by

Book-Master: THAT IM ABOUT TO GET RUN OVER!

Terran Army approaches

Book-Master: OH SHIT!

Book-Master runs down the stage

Book-Master: WELL, THATS IT! Pant, Pant, DAMET!  
WHY CAN'T HYPER GUYVER GET CHASED BY A DOZEN ARMIES!

I MEAN, ALL HE GES IS TO BE BIT BY A HYDRALISK, AND IM STUCK WITH 3 BILLION PEOPLE RUNNNING AFTER ME!

I DRAW THE LINE HERE, I QUIT!  
GET MY AGENT ON THE PHONE!

Pulls out hand-held PC

Book-Master: I'm GOING TO DELETE THEM ALL HAHA

Zergling steals PC

Book-Master: Here zergling! Nice zergling, give me the PC zergling.  
COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FK!

Barney runs up

Barney: HEY, WON'T YOU BE MY FRIEND!

Book-Master: OH HOW THE HELL...?

Translator: Will Book-Master retrieve his computer? Will eh be able to stop this madness?  
How did Yuri get here? WHAT'S with Barney?  
ARE WE DOING THIS JSUT SO WE CAN MAKE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAKE THIS FIC GO ON FOREVER AND EVER?

Find out next time lol

Book-Master: HELLLLLLLLLLPPP! REVIEW! 


	6. BookMasters Finast Hour

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's right, I'm stll writing this, GOGOGGOGOGOGO!  
  
THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STARCRAFT INTERVIEWS EXPANSION!  
  
  
  
SN:And yes, I do have permission to use the characters in here that are from  
other fics, so hahahahahaha to all flamers  
  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master's finast hour  
______________________________________________________  
  
Translator: As you can see, from last time, things have gotten  
completly out of hand here in the Starcraft and real world.  
  
I'm sure your asking some of the following questions; How did C&C get in there?  
Does Buzz or Spock have any significance in here? Why are two worlds mixing!?  
WHERE DID BARNEY COME FROM!? ARE WE DOING THIS JUST TO MAKE YOU WANT TO GET  
TO THE NEXT PART!!!????  
  
Well, the last one is a yes......anywyas, last time, we left Book-Master  
being chased by the horde of armies...and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
*Translator is jumped on by Zergling*  
  
  
Book-Master: HELLO! *Puff puff* EVERYONE! *Puff Puff* AS YOU CAN  
SEE FORM LAST TIME....OH WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER *Straightens leg  
cast to run faster* I'LL CATCH THAT LITTLE ZERG WITH MY PC IF IT'S  
THE LAST THING I DO  
  
  
  
  
Raynor: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!  
  
  
Kerrigen: COME BACK JIMMY!  
  
  
Fenix: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Kerrigen )droooooooool(  
  
  
Tassadar: FENIX! HELP ME!!!  
  
  
Artanis: TASSADAR, I AM NTO WORTHY TO SPEAK THAT NAME, I AM NOT WORTHY  
I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!!  
  
  
*Suddenly, a computer generated door appears in the isde of one  
of the remaining walls, and it opens, comeing out of it are Hyper Guyver  
and the Overmind*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Hey, Hyper Guyver, I'd love to chat, but rihgt now I'm a little buisy!  
  
  
Raynor: HYPER GUYVER, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
  
Hyper Guyver: Hey, Book-Master, just wanted to see how thigns were going..  
HEY HEROS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!????   
  
*Jim runs past Hyper Guyver into the door, followed by Kerrigen, followed  
by Fenix, followed by Tassadar, followed by Artanis*  
  
  
Hyper Guyver: What the...?  
  
  
  
*Blast blows Hyper Guyver back threw the door and it dissapears*  
  
  
  
*A pack of woemn burst in, while in the nude, and start dancing across  
the room*  
  
  
Book-Master: GO TO COMMERCIAL NOW!!!  
  
  
  
*Comercial starts up*  
  
  
  
Announcer: Hello, I'm here to talk about "Zerg be gone", if you've never heard  
about it, heres your chance  
  
Paid Audience: OOOOOOOO, AHHHHHH  
  
  
Announcer: That's right "Zerg be gone is speacily designed to.....  
  
  
  
*Book-Master pushes commercial off the screen*  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: NEVERMIND, I HATE THAT COMMERCIAL!  
  
  
  
*Armies stop in there tracks*  
  
Boook-Master: *crying* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!, I'm gonna die here!*Ducks under  
chair*  
  
  
Terran General: Ok, Raynros gone, what do we do now?  
  
  
Zerg Cerabrate: LET'S KILL YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master:.....  
  
  
*Armies start fighting again*  
  
  
*Cell Phone rings*  
  
  
Book-Master:Hello!?  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Ja, Book-Master, dis is the Profesor  
  
  
  
Book-Master:.........Profesor Gates from computer lab?  
  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Ja. WAS? NEIN! Dis is Pf. Einstein!  
  
  
Book-Master: Oh, ok, right  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: I found out vat your problem is  
  
  
Book-Master: WHAT HAPPENED THEN!?  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Mine Chronosphere is on de fritz, de energys from it  
must have opened dimensional portals dat brought all deese tings  
to your vorld  
  
  
Book-Master: Oooookkkkk, so WHAT DO WE DO!?  
  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Vell, we can do noting, ve are stuck. If only there  
vas a vay of send graphical generated images accross great distances  
in da blink of an eye  
  
  
  
Book-Master:....Say that one more time and Bullwinkle will sue us  
  
  
  
Bullwinkle: No, I won't, I may be a moose, but I'm no goose  
  
  
  
Book-Master:.......If I here one more stale joke today I'm gonna  
kill something  
  
  
*Barney runs up*   
  
  
Barney: HEY!!!! Won't you be my friend!!??  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Vat is going on over der?  
  
  
Book-Master: Oh, nothing  
  
  
Bullwinkle: I don't like Barney  
  
  
Barney: YOU WOULDN'T BE MY FRIEND, NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*Starts shooting Britaney Speres Videos at Bullwinkle*  
  
  
*One hits him in the head and kills him*  
  
  
Barney: HEY, YOU GUYS, OWN'T YOU BE MY FRIEND, WE CNA BE PEN PALS,  
AND SEND E-MAIL....  
  
  
  
Book-Master:....EUREKA!!!  
  
  
  
*Barney get's blown up by Battlecruiser*  
  
  
Book-Master: PROFESSOR, E-MAIL THE IMAGES BACK TO THE CHRONOSPHERE,  
WHY DIDN"T I THINK OF IT BEFORE, ALL I NEED IS MY COMPUTER,  
oh eyah, I sitll ahve to get that back...  
  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Vat da hell is a computer?  
  
  
Book-Master: Oh, that's rihgt, we're oin different worlds, ok n/m,  
the point is, BYE Professor, I'm going to set thigns striaght!  
  
  
Pf. Einstein: Vatever, bye  
  
  
*Get's out from uder chair*  
  
  
Book-Master: TIME TO GET MY PC!!!  
  
  
*Sees Zergling with hsi PC, running away and playing "Sexual Matrix 2"*  
  
  
Book-Master: GRRRRRRRRR I"LL GET THAT LITTLE PRICK!!  
  
  
*Zergling runs away, but get's blown up after five or so leaps*  
  
  
*ANother Zergling(This one with a stupid grin on his face) comes along, and picks  
it up, runs to Book-Master*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Thanks....Wait a minut...NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
  
  
Palpal Larry: Mesuh PalPal Larry Book-Master, mesuh come to helpsuh yousuh.  
  
  
  
Book-Master: You mean the Zergling form Wisdoms fic, the one that has  
distinguish in battle form having taken 13 kicks to his head; 19 bullets; 5 stab wounds;   
103 insults without an eligible repartee to combat them; twice being captured,   
and twice being released again; accumulating 56 different smells including carbon and sulfur; 2 shattered bones   
and 23 counts of friendly fire from the improper use of a fire arm;   
575 incidents of indecent exposure,   
though 573 of these are disputable as to of whether or not 'showing one's face' is indecent or not;   
the loss of two of his five senses;   
then acquiring of a sixth sense through radiation; 3 illegitimate children; 103 times being mistaken for something else;   
245 times being mistaken; and 18 times being called a mistake, That guy?  
  
  
PalpalLArry: *Beaming with pride* Yesuh Boo-Master, datsuh me!  
  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Roll* Why can't I ever have Regina Russel on my show?  
  
  
*Picks up PC*  
  
*Sees Regina Russel ,in the nude, dancing on the screen*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: He better not have used my online credit card for that.  
  
  
*Screen goes blank*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Rool all the way into back of head* The batteries are dead!  
  
  
  
Palpal Larry: *Laughs from the sheer humor of the moment*  
  
  
*Another computer door appears, and out comes Wisdom*  
  
  
  
Wisdom: What the..., Palpal Larry, GET YOUR BUT BACK OVER TO   
"The Story of kerrigen" RIGHT NOW!!  
  
  
  
Palpal Larry: Mesuh was only trying to helpsuh Book_Master, hesuh out of batteries  
  
  
Book-Master: WISDOM, GOT ANY C's?  
  
  
Wisdom: Nah, go fish  
  
  
Book-Master: NO, I MEAN BATTERIES!  
  
  
Wisdom: That ryhmes  
  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Roll* DO YOU HAVE nAY C BATTERIES OR NOT!?  
  
  
Wisdom: Oh sure, I carry a surplus of eveyr type of battery  
  
*Reaches into pocket, pulkls out string of K-3's and FG-9's*  
  
  
Book-Master: 0-0, I have a feeling this will take awhile  
  
  
  
Wisdom: let's see, AAA's, AA's, D-9's, D-6's. B-3's. OH, heres D's!  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: AHHHHHHHHHHH! I ONLY WANT SOME C's!!!  
  
  
  
Wisdom: That rymes too  
  
  
Book-Master: WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GIVE THEM TO ME PLEASE!?  
  
  
Wisdom: AHHH, C's, here you go, Come on Palpal, we're going  
  
  
Palpal Larry: Okie dokies Wisdom  
  
  
Wisdom: HEY, I just thought up a new sonnet... The great host Book-MAster did not want D's,   
but when I found them in my pocket he really wanted those C's  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Oh brother  
  
  
*Fighting continues*  
  
  
  
*Pops batteries back in*  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: OK, Webcam, activated, CDI, ready!  
  
  
*Pushes enter*  
  
  
  
  
Slavick: WOOOOOAHHHHH!  
  
  
McNiel: WOOOOOOOAHHHHH!  
  
  
Protoss Commander: WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
  
Terran Commadore: WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
  
Zerg Crebrate: RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Translation: WOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!!  
  
  
Terran MArine: It's beautiful.......  
  
  
*All unworld things get sucked into computer*  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: And, SEND!!!  
  
  
  
*Falls down into chair*  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Well, that concludes this episode of the Book-Master  
Interview Series(BMIS), be sure too be with us next time....  
  
  
*Regina Russel comes in, while in the nude*  
  
  
  
Book-Master:....0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0, maybe this won't be  
so bad after all  
  
  
*Banging on the door*  
  
  
Artanis: Book-Master, HELLLOO!? Are you in there? Hyper Guyver still won't  
let me in to his studio, HELLO!  
  
  
Book-Master:............  
  
  
Artanis: BOOK-MASTER!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!  
  
  
*Picks up phone*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Hello, 911!?  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0  
0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Sonnets

Heeres some sonnets I desided to write 0_0, thanks for the diea of  
doing this Wisdom.  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
  
The Batteries  
--------  
  
  
The great host Book-Master did not want D's,   
but when I found them in my pocket he really wanted those C's  
  
  
  
Palpal Larry and the PC  
-----------  
  
Never was there a great thing then he, that  
Palpal LArry who brought back the PC  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
If you can think of any good one, e-mail me, and I might post them  
  
REVIEW!! 


	8. SPEACIL EDITION, ADD ON!

-_-, that's what youre thinking? Sorry, one more chapter, then we're done.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Hello, and welcome to the new episode of the BMIS.  
We're going to start off today, if you can belive that, with interviewing........  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
................................................................................  
OKKKK!!! Now will someone please tell me "A", why am I listed for interviewing  
Tassadar? and B"", Where is he!?  
  
  
*Chair rocks under*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Looks under chair* What the hell are you doing under there Tassadar!?  
  
  
  
Tassadar: I'm hiding  
  
  
Book-Master: FROM WHAT!!!????  
  
  
  
Tassadar: Form Artanis *Whispering* he's still looking for me...  
  
  
Artanis: HELLO! *Banging on door* TASSEDAR, ARE YOU THERE!???  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Roll*, can we go to a commercial please, AND NOT "Zerg" begone!  
  
  
  
*Goes to a commercial*  
  
  
  
  
Announcer: Hi, we're here to talk to you about the new "Zergy Whirly"  
  
  
  
Paid Audience: OOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
  
Announcer: Unlike the so called "Zerg begone", this highly advanced  
new device is capable of destroying all those pesky Zerglings that  
get into your garden and eat your plants.  
  
  
  
*Test subjct comes in*  
  
  
Testing guy: Hey, the add said 20,000 Credits for a three minute test  
thing  
  
  
  
Announcer: And now, we will allow this brave man to show you how the Zergy Whirly works  
  
  
  
Test Subject: *Goes into highly sealed containment garden* Hmmm, what's all this, OH cool a drill!  
  
  
  
Announcer: Now watch, the Zergy Whilry detects any Zergligns in your garden,  
and leads you right to them. Once found...  
  
  
  
Test Subject: HEY! HEY! Theres a Zergling here, waht do I do!?  
  
  
  
Announcer: You simply point the drill at the Zergling, and press the ignition  
button  
  
  
Test Subject: *Presses "Ignition" button*  
  
  
  
Announcer: The Zergy Whirly is perfectly safe, just make sure you don't get  
your sleave caught in the spinner, or else you'll be....  
  
  
  
Test Subject: AHHHHHHHHHH!! MY ARM, MY ARM!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! IT"S GRINDING  
MY SHOULDER NOW!! HELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!  
  
  
  
Announcer: *Turns the other way* And this dazeling new item...  
  
  
  
  
Test Subject: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY GUTS ARE HANGING OUT!!! AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
  
Announcer: Is availible to you for only $999.99, plus tax....  
  
  
  
Test Subject: AHHHHHHHHHHH, MY LEGS, I CAN'T FEAL... AHHH THEY'RE NOT THERE!!!!  
  
  
  
Announcer: plus tax, All operators are standing by, just call 1-800-WHR-ZERG  
That's 1-800-WHR-ZERG.  
  
  
  
Test Subject: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gurgle*  
  
  
  
Announcer: *Sweating* Uhhh, and now back to our regulary schedualed program  
  
  
  
*Back to the Interviews, Tassadar hiperventilating in the chair*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Breathe boy, brethe,... oh, WERE BACK, here at  
the *Looks around, surveying the damage form the most recent experience*  
studio, and...  
  
  
  
  
*Banging on the door*  
  
  
  
  
Artanis: Hello! Tassadar! Are you there? Book-Master!!!??? HELLO!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: *Stares with fear at the door* Do you have a 12 gauge by any chance?  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Hands him one out from under his seat*  
  
  
  
Tassadar: DIE!!!!!!!!! *Starts shooting at the door*  
  
  
  
Artanis: OOOOOWWWEEE, Ouch, HEY!!!, ouch, STOP THAT!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: *Twenty minutes later, out of shot*  
  
  
  
*Door falls open*  
  
  
  
Artanis: TASSADAR!!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: QUICK, GIVE ME SOMETHING!!  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Hands Tassadar a lead pipe*  
  
  
  
Artanis: *Falls to his knees infront of Tassadar* OH GREAT TASSADAR!!!  
  
  
Tassadar: *Starts beating the life out of Artanis*  
  
  
  
Artanis: WOOOOOOOW!!!! THE GREAT TASSADAR IS BEATING ME WITH A PIPE!  
  
  
Book-Master: *Hands a M-80 to Tassadar*  
  
  
  
Tassadar: *Emptys every last bullet into Artanis*  
  
  
  
Artanis: *Get's up* OH GREAT TASSADAR, I AM NOT WORTHY TO SPEAK THY  
GREAT AND HOLY NAME!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: *Crying* OHHHHHHH, WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!?????  
  
  
Artahnis: I don't know, I just feel, invulneable *Falls back  
down to knees* OH GREAT AND MIGHTY TASSADAR!!!!  
  
  
Tassadar: *Look towards Book-Master, playing computer game(Starcrat)  
  
  
Book-Master: What's wrong?  
  
  
  
Tassadar: Are you telling me that you typed in an Invincibility code for him!?  
  
  
Book-Master: Look, I know this must look bad, but, I can explain...  
  
  
Tassadar: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!*Starts swinging M-80 like a club*  
  
  
Book-Master: OOOOKKKKK!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! *Throws computer to Tassadar*  
  
  
Tassadar: *Deactivates invincibility*  
  
  
  
Artanis: I AM NOT WORTHY!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE PRCIK!!! *Raies M-80*  
  
  
  
Artanis: WOOOOOOOW! THE GREAT TASSADAR JUST TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF!  
HE EVEN CALLED ME A PRICK!   
  
  
  
Tassadar: DIIIIIE ABOMINATION!!!!! *Starts beating the life out of Artanis*  
  
  
Book-Master: Well, that concludes, FOREVER, I hope, this episode of BMIS...  
please join us next time for.... I don't know what next, JUST GO AWAY!!  
  
Tassadar: DIE, DIE DIE DIE!!!!*Keeps hitting Artanis*  
  
  
  
Artanis: OOWWWWWW, THAT HURTS!!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master:..................  
  
  
  
*Group of Italian women burst in, in the nude, and start dancing*  
  
  
  
  
*Fenix comes in*  
  
  
  
Fenix: mmmmm, Italians )drooooool(  
  
  
Tassadar: DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU ABOMINATION FROM HELL!!!  
  
  
  
Artanis: WOOOOOW, OWWW, THE GREAT AND, OWWWWW, MIGHTY TASSADAR, OWWWWW  
JUST TOLD ME TO DIE, OWWWW!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master: ..... *Picks up phone* Hello? Animal control? Do you take  
9-foot Protoss worriors!?  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OK, I'M FINISHED (I think) GO AWAY, NOTHING LEFT TO SEE, BUT PLEASE  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK I ADMIT IT, NEXT CAHPTER COMING SOON!! 


	9. Tom Kazansky Interview

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- RIGHT!? Thats what your face is doing right now? ok, I uderstand GO AWAY, I don't have anything here!!! ........................................................................ ........................................................................ ........................................................................ ........................................................................  
  
OK, I do after all, continuing this thing is cool.... for me anyways!  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky Interview _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Hi, and... OK, I know I said it was over.... I LIED!! So there, anyways.. Hi, and welcome to another episode of BMIS: Starcraft Interviews Exp.  
  
Today, we ahve a real treat, unlike last time *Sees Tassadar being dragged away along with Artanis and Fenix, by Crocodile Dundee*  
  
  
  
Artanis: Oh, whats all this about, OH GREAT TASSADAR, WE SHALL GO TOGETHER!!!  
  
  
  
Tassadar: *Lunges against chain* LET ME AT HIM, I'LL KILL HIM!!!  
  
  
  
Fenix: Good bye girls, I'll be back  
  
  
  
Arnold Schwarzenegger: HEY, Dats my line you filthy thing!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master; OOOOOOHHHHH NO, NOT THIS TIME *Pulls out PC and puts Arnold back into the Terminator movie*  
  
  
  
Crocodile Dundee: Comon you critters, I'm a taking you to my show  
  
  
  
Book-Master: HEY, thanks Croc, I owe you one  
  
Eh hmmm, NOw as I was saying, today we have a speacil treat, because today we're interviewing Tom Kazansky, a Wraith Ace.  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: That's right  
  
  
  
Book-Master: So, Tom, how are things in your life?  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: IT SUCKS!!!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master:.............  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: Blizzard desn't pay me enough, PLUS! I'm not even in the actuall game, I'M STUCK IN THE CAMPAIGN EDITOR!!!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master: I see  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: If that wasn't enough, my lover left me for YURI!! I mean, YURI for gods sake, the psychic psycho!  
  
  
  
Book-Mater: mm hmm, Who was your lover anyways, Nichole Kidman?  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: No, I wanted Arnold Schwarzenegger, but I had to settle for Edmund Duke  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Spits coffee all over the palce* O.O  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: By the way, would you like too..  
  
  
  
Book-Master: NOOOO!!  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: Are you sure? Because I...  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Zip it  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: Well I was just  
  
  
  
Book-Master: When a problem comes along, you must Zip it, *Makes whip sound* Zip it good!  
  
Tom Kazansky:O h come on ,won't you at least..  
  
  
  
Book-Master: He mi wha, see mitsy ah mortsu tiao, subtitle, ZIP IT!!  
  
Tom Kazansky: Your making me mad...  
  
  
  
Book-Master, didadada! Zip it, Ok, moving on!  
  
  
  
*The Red Baron flys overhead in his Byplane*  
  
  
  
Red Baron: HAHAHAHAA, HEY TOM, I'VE GOT RID OF SNOOPY, NOW I COME FOR YOU!!  
  
Book-Master:.........  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: It's...it's.... THE RED BARON!!!! THE GREATEST ACE WHO EVER LVIED!!! I..I...MUST GO TO MEET HIM IN BATTLE!! HE EVEN DEFEATED THE GREAT AIR ACE SNOOPY!!!  
  
  
  
Book-Master; WAIT, What the hell!?  
  
  
  
Tom Kazansky: I'M COMING RED BARON, PREPARE TO DIE!!!! *Runs off and jumps into his Wraith, speeds off into the wild blue yonder*  
  
  
  
Book-Master:-_-, what the hell was that? I GOT LIKE WHAT, TWO QUESTIONS OUT OF THAT!? *Sees the naked Italian women still there* hmmmmmmmm, On the other hand, maybe somehting good did come out of all this...  
  
  
  
*Italian women start dancing again*  
  
  
  
Book-Master: O.O, *Turns back to camera* And, that concludes todays episode of this.. wahtever it's called... tune in next time to see..... let me get my note cards here quick....OH, Gui Montag....Who the hell is Gui Montag?  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lol, I hope your still reading, well, KEEP READING!!!! MORE SOON!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Gui Montag Interview

Ok dokie, on to the next chapter.  
  
Note to reviewer: Becuase, Hyper Guyver allready claimed the in-game heros.  
Im just the simple bystander who happened to come up with this idea.  
  
  
Anywas, on with the story  
  
  
  
Gui Montag Interview  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Book-Master: EH-hmm, welcome to the Book-Master show, I'm Book-Master  
here at the *Looks around to again see the damage caused by recent events*  
studio, and today we're going to interview Sargent Gui Montag...  
  
  
  
Montag: That's FIRST Sargent Gui Montag   
  
  
  
Book-Master: Riiiight, like I'm supposed tob e;lieve that YOU are   
First Sargent Gui Montag, the first commander to ever succesfully  
hold out against the Zerg  
  
  
Montag: YES, that's me, NOW can we please get on with this! My  
secret g/f is mkaing chicken and dumplings for lunch.  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Next youi'll be telling me that she has a b/f who likes  
toast and jam  
  
  
  
Montag: How'd you know that?  
  
  
Book-Master: *Pulls out and looks at an oldys CD quick* Oh just a wild  
guess  
  
  
  
Montag: Hmmm,I wonder... Well, anwyas, get on with this  
  
  
Book-Master: Right, anwyays, ok, So I guess you have some things to say  
about the paying conditions from Blizzard as well.  
  
  
  
Montag: Not really, for what I do, IT'S A BARGIN!  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Really? I never would've thought being stuck in an editor  
was worth what they paid you.  
  
  
  
Montag: NO, no, no, no, I mean, the best part aobut my job is that I get to be alone  
with the *Wink* Mission designer all day  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Must be fun  
  
  
  
Montag: Yeah, last week, she brought some chocolate syrup and sprinkles.  
and then she....  
  
  
  
Book-Master: You know waht, I think we'll just skip over this part  
because some of our viewers may be offended  
  
  
  
Montag: LIke I was saying, she took of my shirt, and started putting on the syrup,  
then....  
  
  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Turns to camera man* Commerical, please NOW!!  
  
  
  
*Goes to Commercial*  
  
  
  
Announcer: HI, we're here today to talk to you about the new Zeregy Whilry  
  
  
  
Paid Audience: OH NO!!!  
  
  
  
Announcer: *Eh Hmm*  
  
  
  
Paid Audience: OH right, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH, SHINY, SPEACIL!!!  
  
  
  
Announcer: YOu know what, I'm tired of the Zergy Whirly, let's do something  
else today  
  
Hi, we're here to tal to you aobut the Jagular 4000  
  
  
  
  
Paid Audience: CCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!  
  
  
Announcer: Have you been slipping on ice latley?  
Well, NO MORE! The Jagular 4000 comes equiped with traction grip tires,  
allowing you to go full speed and fulll power stering, efven  
on the roughest terrain, INCLUDING ICE!  
  
  
Paid Aduience: AMAZING!  
  
  
  
Announcer: And, as a speacil prize offer, if you call to order in the next 20 MINUTES!  
We'll add all these dazeling accesories.  
  
Bullet proof Ttanium Armour! Twin frontal shotguns, grill based missiled  
launcher, and ejection type seat!  
  
  
All this can be yours, for the low low price of only $10,000,000!!!  
  
  
Just call 1-888-JAG-ULAR  
  
  
*Goes back to show*  
  
  
  
Gui Montag: And then, she rolled ontop of me, and then, we even got  
Kerrgen(Human form) to join in, and then...  
  
  
Book-Master: *Sweating* ANOTHER COMMERCIAL, QUICK!  
  
  
  
*Back to new commercial*  
  
  
Announceer: Industry, science, and technology.  
See big men putting screw drivers into things. Turning them, and adjuting them.  
Build your own atom storage box, or your very own interociter!!  
  
  
For more information plkease contact your local hardware store, offer  
not leagal in Utah  
  
  
*Back to Show*  
  
  
  
Gui Montag: *Sniffle* But thewn, she had to go....  
  
  
  
Book_Master: *Phew* Finally  
  
  
  
Gui Montag: Now, as you we're saying?  
  
  
  
Book-Master: Yeah, now how long...?  
  
  
  
Gui Montag: *Looks at watch* Sorry, got to run, need to go get some chikin, and   
go knock up my girl friend  
  
  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Roll* Ok, so, all we got this time was a valuble  
sex lesson. Never try to get stimulated with Syrup and sprinkles  
  
Ok, see ya next time, and remember, have a nice day.  
  
Tune in next time for my interview with..... What the hell is that name...  
*Looks closely at note cards* OH yeah, Alan Schatzner.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
REVIEw, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	11. Alan Schezar Interview

Back! Once again, into my own little warped mind!!! BEWARE, BEWARE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Eh hmm, anyway FORWARD!!! ----  
  
Alan Schezar Interview _______________________________________________________________________  
Book-Master: HELLO! And welcome back to the BMIS series, With the Starcraft Interviews Expansion! I'm Book-Master! AND I OWN STARCRAFT!!  
  
)Blizzard lawyers and fans with big pipes come in and begin hitting(  
Book-Master: *Climbs up gasping* I WAS JUST JOKING!!! Sheesh, idiots!  
  
*Straitens himself up*  
  
Book-Master; *Clears throat* Anyway, we're here with one of the greatest Terran hero's ever known... First Sergeant Alan Schezar!!!!!  
  
)Crowd Cheers(  
Book-Master: Well, hello Alan!  
  
Osama Bin Laden: Hi, Book-Master!!!  
  
Book-Master: O_O, WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Osama Bin Laden: What? What's wrong?  
  
Book-Master: You sure don't look like Alan Schezar!  
  
Osama Bin Laden: I'm not Alan!  
  
Book-Master: Then who are you?  
  
Osama Bin Laden: I AM OSAMA BIN LADEN!!!  
  
Book-Master: Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that you are Osama Bin Laden!? The guy who blew up the WTC!?  
  
Osama Bin Laden: *Gasps* You stole a line from Fizzy13's fic!!!  
  
Book-Master: So sue me.  
  
Osama Bin Laden: Yeah, I think I will, I'll call my lawyer...... OH NO! I just stole a line now!!!  
  
Book-Master: Wha...?  
  
Osama Bin Laden: Fizzy 13 is going to sue me!!! I'LL LOSE EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Book-Master: Oiyh.  
  
)Alan Schezar bursts in within his Goliath(  
Alan: DIE BIN LADEN!!!!!  
  
*Osama runs out, being chased with 30-mm shells at his feet and Alan chasing him*  
Book-Master: My god! I didn't even get one question out of the ENTIRE interview! And didn't even get to talk to the person I was supposed to!  
  
I can't handle this, I'M LEAVING!!!! *Begins to storm off* *Comes back abruptly* Oh yeah, almost forgot, Next interview is.. DOH let me get my notepad! *Looks* %_% AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! *Throws down tablet, showing the next interview is with.... "The Overmind"  
Book-Master: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Goes running down the hall*  
_________________________________________________________  
Review if you dare!!! 


	12. The Overmind

Yes, another warped idea comes to pass  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Book-Master: HELLO! And welcome back to this series of BMIS. I'm Book-Master, and *Looks around, still feeling a bit unpleasent about the previous damage form past interviews* ummmmmmmmm here we are with an interview with... *Looks threw notes* OH NO!!!! THE OVERMIND!!  
  
The Overmind: Hello  
  
Book-Master: *Sigh* Oh, well, let's get this over with. I hope it's not as bad as when Hyper Guyver got Kerrigen *Shivers*  
  
The Overmind: Can we hurry this up? I got stuff I need to do.  
  
Book-Master: Fine. How does it feel to be the supreme ruler over the mass Zerg swarm?  
  
The Overmind: ...................................... It's coooooooooooooooooooooooooool.  
  
Book-Master: Great, so how..? Wait a second.. Aren't you supposed to be DEAD!?  
  
The Overmind: Oh, yeah, I was... only I revived myself by channeling geothermal energys threw my body and regrasping my solar-plectic essecnce and therfore repossed my body.  
  
Book-Master: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
The Overmind: You know what though?  
  
Book-Master: What?  
  
The Overmind: I needed to find an alternate source of income. Cuase those dman Blizzard people wouldn't pay me enough for my reserection!  
  
Book-Master: Oh really? What did you take up?  
  
The Overmind: I'm a rap star now. And I use my psychic abilitys to make people love my music.  
  
Book-Master: That's sad man....  
  
The Overmind: What are you saying!?  
  
Book-Master: Nothing, I'm just saying....  
  
The Overmind: I think you need a sample of my awesomeness.  
  
Book-Master: No, that's quite allright...  
  
The Overmind: I call it "Radio Free Zerg"  
  
Book-Master: O_O... Wha...?  
  
The Overmind: *Goes stiff and makes a huge eye appear* Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind, the eternal will of the swarm, and that YOU have been created to serve me...  
  
*Rap style music starts out of nowhere*  
  
The Overmind: Serve the hive, I control the groove. Serve the hive, I control, the groove. Serve the Hive, I control the way you move.  
  
*Rap music continues*  
  
The Overmind: How do you like my groove Daggoth!?  
  
Daggoth (As the Disco Ball): Well done!  
  
*A swarm of psychic energy comes out of The Overmind, and causes Book- Master, and everyone else, to jump up and start moving around like rapping drones*  
The Overmind: *Starts rapping to the music *Serve the hive! Feel the grooove!! I control... The way you move!!!  
  
*RAp music mixes with a type of techno*  
  
The Overmind: I got the skills. *Starts hopping around* Serve the hive! Feel the groove! I control.... The way you move!  
  
*Music reaches end*  
  
The Overmind: Overmind.... has got the skills! *Spends to much time rapping, and falls out the nearby remains of a window*.  
  
AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SPLAT!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!! SPALSH!!!!!!!!!!! CRASH!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Book-Master: *Done with mind control* Huh? What happened? Ummmmmmmmmmm, that was like.. so coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!  
  
*Sees everyone staring at him*  
  
Book-Master: Eh hmm, anyway, that's all we have for today... be sure to stop in next time for..... I don't even remember who's next....  
)Out of nowhere, monkeys come crawling in and start rapping like the Overmind(  
  
Book-Master: Doh, WHO LET ALL THESE LAB MONKEYS FREE!?  
  
Scientist: E=mc.... doh, wheres my stupid notes!? HEY, THOSE ARE MY MONKEYS!!!  
  
)Scientist ushers monkeys out of the room(  
  
)At other door, someone begins banging loudly on it(  
  
Artanis: Book-Master!? HELLO!!!! I heard Fenix is coming over! Can I come in!!!  
  
Book-Master: O_O... OH, HELL NO!!!!  
  
Artanis: Book-Master!? I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!  
  
Book-Master: No, nobodys here!  
  
Artanis: Damn... wait, someone has to be there, becuase someone would have to say "nobody".. BOOK-MASTER IS THAT YOU!?  
  
Book-Master: *Hiding under chair* NOOO!!!  
  
Artanis: YES IT IS! I know it is!  
  
Book-Master; Anyway, see ya later folks (Under breath)and Croc was supposed to be reliable! *Looks at note pad* OH for gods sake! Another Interview!!! ............ Oh, Great, FENIX!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
Artanis: Did someone say Fenix!? HELLO!!!!  
Book-Master: Anyway, see ya'll later!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	13. Fenix's Music Spree

Well, I finally got around back to writing, and the chapters are churning out!  
  
(NOTE: If you hav Kazza, you might like to get somehting downloaded before you read this!)  
  
----- Fenix's Music Spree ____________________________________________________________  
  
Book-Master: HI, and welcome back once again to the Starcraft Interviews Expansion! I'm Book-Master, *ONCE AGAIN surveys damage of previous interviews* and... we're here with.... ummmmmmm, where's Fenix!? *Looks around, but sees none*  
)Fenix bursts threw the door, and then bolts it.(  
  
Fenix: *Sweat droppping* Hi, sorry I'm late! *Flops down into chair*  
  
Book-Master: Don't even worry about it.  
  
Fenix: I'm not... I'm worried about the fan-boy freak Artanis!  
  
Book-Master: *Eye Roll* -_- PLEASE! Don't start!  
  
Fenix: Sorry.....  
  
Book-Master: Anyway, let's get this over with. How are you?  
  
Fenix: Just fine.  
  
Book-Master: I hear they kicked you out of Italy?  
  
Fenix: Umm, yeah.... -_- bastards.  
  
Book-Master: Well, what have you been doing since?  
  
Fenix: *Eye Roll* Oiyh, mostly hanging with Zaretul. But he was to buisy to talk to me. He was building some kind of an alter...  
  
Book-Master: ^_^, hehehehehe, I heard about that one.  
  
Fenix: Yeah, and then he had to go over to Hyper Guyvers place... AND HE DIDN'T INVITE ME!  
  
Book-Master: That's a shame.  
  
Fenix: -_- Bastard...  
  
Book-Master: HEY! Wait... How'd you get away from Croc?  
  
Fenix: Oh... ummmmmm, we worked out a deal with Blizzard to let him be on the cover of their next magezine in exchange to let us go...  
  
Book-Master: Blizzard doens't have a magezine...  
  
Fenix: Unfortuently, he thought "us" meant Artanis too...  
  
Book-Master: So, that's why he showed up...  
  
Fenix: -_- bastard...  
  
Book-Master: So, what else?  
  
Fenix: Well, since I quit Blizzard for now, and.... my money's sort of low, I've taken up Prostitution.  
  
Book-Master: O_O, I DON'T need to hear this.  
  
Fenix: But....  
  
Book-Master: What?  
  
Fenix: Well, there is one more thing that's bothering me...  
  
Book-Master: What's that?  
  
Fenix: Well... It's, it's... ummm  
  
Book-Master: WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?  
  
)A kind of techno music starts up in the backgroud(  
  
Fenix: ummmmmm  
  
Book-Master: TELL ME!  
  
Fenix: How do you Terrans say it?  
  
Book-Master: Yeah!?  
  
Fenix: Gettin' Jiggy with it!  
  
Book-Master: o.O Wha..?  
  
Fenix: *Jumps up and starts doing this kind of dance rutine. Something like in between a rap and a disco.* Gettin' Jiggy with it! *Continues dancing*  
  
Book-Master: ooooooookkkkkkk. @_@, T_T , &_&, $_$.  
  
Fenix: Nack kalama! *Stars putting in disco moves* FOR AIUR! *Continues* For vengence!  
  
)Music grows louder(  
  
Fenix: En Taro Adun, Executor! *Jazzes up his dancing* By now we reside within the cold robotic shell, of a Dragoon! How do you Terrans say it? Gettin' Kiggy with it!  
  
)Draggons come in and start dancing with him(  
  
Dragoon: I have returned! Youralsance! Sach kalanuf! Mituhigh! Nacasune! For vengence!!! *Starts doing a type of Russian/Polish thing... (You know, where they cross thier arms and kick thier legs up and down allot?)* Incorrect protocol!  
Fenix: *Starts doing a kind of workout type move.(Like Billy Blanks in Tai Bo)* En Taro Adun executor! All seems lost now! But, still we must fight on! For the Khala is my strentgh!! I fear no enemy! I fear not death! FOR OUR STRENGTH IS ETERNAL! *Conitnues with his workout thing* By now we reside within the cold robotic shell, of a Dragoon! BUT SILL WE MUST FIGHT ON!  
  
Book-Master: Ah, what the hell! *Jumps up and starts jamming along with Fenix, the Dragoons, and half the audience*  
  
)Music seems to begin it's final climax(  
  
Fenix: How do you Terrans say it? Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!!  
  
Dragoon: Unauthorized transmission *Makes beeping noise* Drop your weapon, you have fiffteen seconds to comply!  
  
)Everyone continues jamming, dancing, and doing a workout.... And suddenly the lab monkeys burst in again and start dancing with everyone!!!(  
  
Dragoon: 5... 4... 3, 2 1 *Fires, and hit's one of the monkeys*  
  
Fenix: By now we reside within the cold robotic shell, of a Dragoon!!! How do you Terrans say it? Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!!  
  
Dragoon: For vengence!  
  
Fenix: For Aiur! What would you ask of me!?  
  
Book-Master: @_@ *Continues his own thing*  
  
Fenix: Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! I fear not death! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! I fear no enemy! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!!  
  
Dragoon: I have returned! Youralsance! Sach kalanuf! Mituhigh! Nacasune! For vengence! Incorrect protocol!!!  
  
)Music begins winding down(  
  
Fenix: How do you terrans say it? Gettin' Jiggy with it!!!  
  
Dragoon: Input command!  
  
Fenix: Your command!?  
  
Dragoon: Input Command!  
  
Fenix: Your Command?  
  
Dragoon: Input Command!  
  
Fenix: What would you ask of me?  
  
Book-Master: *Has a bad feeling about this, but keeps dancing anway because he's so into it!*  
  
Fenix: How do you Terrnas say it? Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!! Gettin' Jiggy with it!!!  
  
Dragoon: *Makes beeing noise* Dorp your weapon you have fiffteen seconds to comply!!! 5... 4... 3...  
  
)Suddenly, Artanis bursts in(  
  
Artnais: I FINALLY BROKE THE LOCK!  
  
Dragoon: 2, 1 *Fires... and "accidently" hit's Artanis becuase Fenix "accidently" pushed the Draggon*  
  
)Artnais goes flying back threw the door and it locks(  
  
*Fenix and everyone, except Book-Master and the audience, have all been in a kind of train and go dancing all the way out of the studio*  
  
Book-Master: *Still dancing* Yeah, we're all haivng a party! Yeah a party! Somebody dance with me! Come on, oh this is cooo... *realizes theres no more music, and everyone is staring at him* Uhhhhhhhhhh, *Nervous chukle* Anyway, ummmm, I guess that about does it for this time....  
  
Artanis: Book-Master!!! HELLO!!! I saw Fenix, NOW LET ME IN!!! Book- Master??? HELLO!!!!  
  
Book-Master: -_-..... *Picks up cell* Croc...yeah.....great....yeah.....no....no....yes....NO I won't go skinny dipping!!....what...wait.... OH NEVER MIND!!!....the point is....*Slams phone down* Oiyh.......... Oh, sorry, anyway... See ya all next time, and the next lucky(I wish) person on the show will be..........................................  
  
OH GOD!!! You've got to be kidding me! *Sigh* Why can't I interview someone normal like Saddam Hussen OR EVEN GEORGE BUSH!?  
  
*George Washington, in a boat, rows accross the room while standing in the bow. While marching msuic plays*  
  
Book-Master:.................................. That does it, I've about had it with this shit!*Get's handed no set of cards* hmmmmmmmm, well, I guess the next interview is with the newley married couple... The Hyperion and The Norad -_-. Who comes up with this crap anyway!?  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter out later!!! 


	14. Political Mixup

A/N: OMG, you mean I actually wrote another chapter? I must be pretty nuts. ________________  
  
Political mixup ____________________  
  
Book-Master: HELLO! And welcome back, once again, to the Book-Master Interviews! I'm Book-Master and... (Glares at the damage of his studio taht the repair crew never fixed.) we're here today with the newly wed couple, Hyperion and the Norad II. Hi guys.  
  
)Silence(  
  
Book-Master: So, exactly why did you two get married?  
)SIlence(  
Book-Master: I see... another question. Whaqt do you think of the war in Iraq, President Bush, and all this other political crap?  
  
)Silence(  
Book-Maser: I see...  
  
)Bush comes out of nowhere and sits in one of the chairs(  
  
Book-Master: Who...? What the...? I did.. What the...?  
  
Bush: Hello there Book-Master.  
  
)Saddam Hussein creeps by with an A-Bomb under his arm(  
  
Book-Master: Why do I have a feeling this is about to become completly insane? *Ducks under chair*  
  
Bush: HEY! YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU! GET OVER HERE!!!! *Runs and decks Saddam*  
  
Saddam: You want to play, huh? *Hits Bush with the A-Bomb* DIE! *Begins hitting him while he's down* TAKE THAT! *Hits him again* AND THAT!  
  
)Osama Bin Laden comes in(  
  
Bin Laden: Vhat are you doing?  
  
Saddam: YOU! I don't like you either! You made this bastard invade my country! *Takes out a side-arm* DIE!!! *Begins shooting at BinLaden AND continues hitting Bush*  
  
Book-Master: Saddam, while your here. Could you answer a few quetions!?  
  
Saddam: AHHHHHHHHH! *Continues hitting Bush*  
  
Book-Master: Are you really dead?  
  
Bush: HELP ME SOMEONE!  
  
)Secret Servicemen burst into the room and begin to shoot at Bin Laden(  
  
Saddam: *Begins to run away*  
  
)Intense noises and fireing follow(  
  
)Artanis somhow come sin and get's in Saddams way(  
  
Artanis: AHAHA!!! I'm in!  
  
Saddam: GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID... *Knocks Artanis out the door and continues running*  
  
Book-Master: *COmes out form under the chair* I ahte it when those political bastards come to my show... -_-*Sits back down* Now where were we...? *Sees a ntoe where the ships used to be*  
  
"Dear Book-Master,  
  
Sorry we had to eave so soon, we had an engagment fighting the Zerg. We'll ahve to do this agina sometime... Oh, yeah, and we're partial to anti-war sentiment!!!  
  
-Hyperion, Norad II"  
  
Book-Master: -_-.... I aht eit when these dman people do that. Why can't I ever have a NORMAL interview!!?? Huh, what? *Get's handed a card* WOAH! Cool, you mean I get to start interviewing Harry Potter charecters now? AWESOM.... and continue with my excelent work with Starcra...... -_- I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Artanis: *Banging on door* BOOK-MASTER!!! FOR GODS SAKE WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME IN!!!???  
  
Book-Master: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!! Fanboy freak!!!!! *Gets handed another card* *Reads* Oh..... SHIT! *Sigh* Please come back next time for, what will hopefully be, a great uni-interview... If Mengsk throws up on ym carpet, I swear to God I'll... *Eh hmm* Anyway Ummmmmmmmm, GO AWAY!!!!!  
Artanis: Book-Master!? I hear you in there! This means I get to come in for an interview too!? COOL! LET ME IN!!!!!  
  
Book-Master: ............................................................................ ........*Calls Pf. Einstein* Hey, Doc, think you could charge up the Chrosnosphere for me?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Exactly how many damn things am I going tob e able to squeeze out of this fic!? 0_0 


End file.
